One side of a square is $8$ units long. What is its perimeter?
$8\text{ }$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {8} + {8} + {8} + {8} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 32\text{ } $